


misconceptions

by IndieBughead



Series: The Bughead Collection of Drabbles [5]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, in which maria gets carried away with the lenght of her drabbles again, jughead with a baby is a sensory overload, pre bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieBughead/pseuds/IndieBughead
Summary: 38. "Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy."Or,Jughead holds a baby and Betty thinks she might’ve been wrong all along.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudge/gifts), [gay_for_rey1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/gifts).



When the bell rings signaling the end of the school day on Monday, Dr. Beaker asks them to stick around for a minute – a collective groan filling the room as they all stop their movements and lean back against their chairs.

 

 “Due to our recent increase in numbers,” he says, eyes darting quickly to the huddle of black jackets that now decorates the back of the lab. “I’m going to re-assign partners for the final project so that things are more -- _evened out_ , between our resident students and our newcomers. We want them to feel welcome and supported.”

 

There’s a loud snort from behind, followed by muffled complaints from all over the room. Betty doesn’t think much of it; in fact, she feels a slight pang of relief at the prospect of not having to endure Ginger’s clear lack of interest in their final grade anymore. Dr. Beaker powers through the growing tension, listing names and ignoring frustrated sighs and moans. Betty takes out a small notepad and her favorite gel pen from her backpack and is halfway through drawing a big smiley face right next to her number and email address for her new partner when her name is called from the front, followed by an uneasy pause.

 

 When the name that follows hers makes the entire class snap their eyes in her direction, she thinks miserably, _well, maybe Ginger wasn’t so bad after all_ , as she swivels her body slightly to the side so she can take a look at her new partner.

 

Jughead Jones doesn’t seem fazed by this at all. He simply lifts his eyes from where they had previously been fixed on his boots, connects them quickly to Betty’s and gives a disinterested half-shrug of his shoulder in acknowledgment before one of the guys who always seems to flank his side says something that makes him avert his gaze.

 

In turn, Betty turns back to face the front of the class, a frown beginning to form on her lips. Thoughts of staying behind to ask Dr. Beaker if there’s any chance she could be paired up with someone else begin to swim around in her head as he finishes off listing names.

 

She can’t possibly work with Jughead Jones, leader of the Southside Serpents; if what her classmates have been saying about the gang and their leader ever since they were forced to transfer to Riverdale High is anything to go by, she suspects it’s better if she keeps a respectable distance from him. “ _You don’t know him at all,_ ” a small voice nags at her from the back of her mind, effectively cutting off her train of thought; a tiny speck of guilt flooding her at the possibility that she’s being unfairly biased towards her new classmate. _He’s a Serpent,_ she reminds herself.

 

It’s all for nothing, though, because the words that leave Dr. Beaker’s mouth next crumple all her plans to shreds. “These changes are non-negotiable, so I suggest you talk to your new partners soon so you can get to working on the final project.”

 

Defeated, she walks out of class with slumped shoulders and her bottom lip trapped between her front teeth, mind _chanting it_ ’ _s only Monday it_ ’ _s only Monday it_ ’ _s only Monday_ as she parts her way through the throngs of students littering the hallway as she tries to make it to her locker.

 

“Hey, B,” she hears from behind her as she’s dumping her History textbook into her backpack.

 

 She turns around to find Veronica inspecting her nails carefully, not lifting her eyes off her perfect manicure as she continues to speak. “Can you believe Cheryl got accepted into the overseas program? I swear she paid her way into – wait, what’s wrong?”

 

Veronica’s eyes had caught Betty’s expression mid- rant, her perfect eyebrows knitting close together. Betty grimaces, closing her locker behind her and opening her mouth to explain. Suddenly, Veronica’s posture stiffens, brown eyes narrowed in accusation. A group of Serpents steps loudly out of Dr. Beaker’s room, effectively drawing everyone’s attention to the snakes in their back with a huff of indignation.  Betty tries to get a closer look and tries not to dwell on the fact that she’s looking for a particular crown shaped beanie in the middle of the ruckus.

 

“I swear I can’t believe we’re forced to share our building with those –“Veronica starts, her mouth contorting into the start of an insult.

 

Betty cuts her off before she can finish whatever derogatory term she was going to spout. “I got paired up with Jughead Jones for the final project in Chem.”

 

“ _What_? B, no way in _hell_! You need to tell –, “Veronica protests, brown eyes widening almost comically and eyebrows rising higher up her forehead.

 

“He said it’s not up for discussion, so I’m stuck,” Betty interrupts again, sighing as they make their way down the hall and into the parking lot once the path is cleared out by Mr. Weatherbee and his warning voice.

 

“Ugh, that sucks,” Veronica complains, waving at Smithers’ waiting form leaning against the door to the Lodge’s sleek black car. “What are you going to do?”

 

“I need to talk to him about our project – Ginger hadn’t done her part yet anyway and mine’s halfway done, so I just need him to take over and that’s it, no need to make a big deal of it I guess,” Betty explains breathily as she rummages for her car keys in her backpack.

 

“But –,” Veronica starts again, only to sigh and roll her eyes at Betty’s expression of finality. “Fine, I’ll take your word for it.”

 

.

.

.

 

 

By Thursday, Betty hasn’t approached Jughead to discuss their project, always losing her courage whenever she catches him sauntering down the corridor, smirking or lost in conversation with his fellow Serpents. The fact that all her friends have expressed similar sentiments to Veronica’s on Monday has only hindered her efforts further, making her shrink into her seat whenever the words “Serpent” and “Betty” filter into their conversations during lunch.

 

She’s walking back from the bathroom during fourth period when she sees him, hands deep into his locker with a frown on his face. He tugs hard on something, making notebooks and loose pieces of paper drop down to the floor. He curses into the empty hall as he crouches down to pick up his belongings, more curses leaving his mouth as some of the papers fly further down the corridor.

 

She bends down to pick a rustling piece of paper that brushes up next to her foot, walking with her knees slightly bent and her arms outstretched in order to catch stray papers as she closes the distance between them.

 

 “Here,” she says once she’s next to him, straightening up and shaking the pile of papers in her hand before handing it to him.

 

“Thanks,” he replies with a slight twitch of his lips that Betty interprets as the beginning of a smile.  She doesn’t get to see if she’s right because he quickly turns sideways and shoves the stack of papers into the locker.

 

 “No problem,” she says automatically once he turns back to her, a small raise of his eyebrows indicating he’s surprised she’s still there. “Everything okay in there?”

 

“Yeah just—someone stuck gum in the back, and my textbook got all –, “Jughead sighs, disgust on his face as he stares at the book in his hands.

 

Betty grimaces, feeling a pang of pity in her chest. “Oh, that’s really… mean,” she finishes off lamely, wondering briefly if her friends had been behind it.

 

He snorts sardonically but nods anyway. Betty fidgets and shifts her weight from one foot to another when he doesn’t add anything else.

 

“Oh! I’m Betty,” she cries out, cringing at the chirpiness of her voice. “I almost forgot—we’re partners in Chem.”

 

“I’m aware,” he drawls out, eyes glinting with amusement. “And I’m Jughead, but you already know that.”

 

 “Um, y-yeah anyway, I was just wondering when you had time to meet up so we can work on it,” she clarifies after a long pause, embarrassment clear in her face.

 

“Uh, I’m free most days. Except today, “Jughead adds hastily, scratching the back of his neck. “I have this – thing.”

 

“Okay well, are you free tomorrow?” she asks, surprising herself. The project isn’t due in for a couple more weeks, but she doesn’t want to make it more awkward by taking it back now that she realizes there’s no real hurry to get it done.

 

He seems taken aback by her suggestion for a second, but nods nonetheless. “Sure. Where do you want to meet up?”

 

“Pop’s?”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Cooper,” he says, smirking. “I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble with your Northside friends.”

 

She rolls her eyes and is ready to come up with a smart retort that includes the words _I don’t care_ but, well, she’s not entirely sure that’s true, so she gives him a sheepish grin and says, instead. “Fine, what about my place?”

 

She’s surprised by her own brazenness once again, color rising to her cheeks as she opens and closes her mouth to take it back.

 

 “Alright,” Jughead says before she can form her words, shrugging nonchalantly.

 

Giving him a tight- lipped smile and ignoring the nervous flutters in her stomach, she reaches into the back pocket of her jeans and hands him the note she’s had all week on her, ignoring the amused smirk he sends her way. She also ignores her teacher’s questioning eyes when she makes it into the classroom, cheeks ablaze.

 

(She doesn’t tell anyone about it.)

 

.

.

.

 

“So, where do you want to work?” she asks him now, after exchanging quick hellos by her front door. Betty tries not to let her mind linger on the fact that he’s not wearing his leather jacket today, a snug dark grey sweater clings to his arms instead. She fails, hard, and tries to distract herself by arranging the cushions in the living room as he gives the room a quick once-over.

 

“Nice place,” he responds instead, eyes lingering on a family picture by the chimney.

 

“Thanks,” she chirps out before a frown settles on her face. “It’s all my parents though, so thanking you is kind of -- weird, now that I think about it. I didn’t do anything.”

 

He doesn’t say anything back, just regards her with amusement as he plops his messenger bag on the floor, making her jump slightly.

 

“The floor’s dirty,” she says after a beat, inching closer to grasp the strap of his bag and placing it on a chair. His eyes follow her, and she swears she hears him mutter a low, _“I doubt that.”_

 

.

.

.

She’s starting to think that maybe this isn’t so bad after the third or fourth time that Jughead makes her giggle imitating Dr. Beaker and Mr. Weatherbee.

 

Coincidentally, it’s when the wailing also starts.

 

 Startled, Jughead almost drops the slice of pizza he had been munching on smugly at Betty’s last outburst of laughter.

 

“Is that –“he says after swallowing hard, his eyebrows scrunched up together in confusion.

 

“My niece and nephew,” she explains, smile falling as she pushes her chair back and stands up. “My sister’s out with my parents tonight at some musical show, so I’m on baby duty.”

 

He nods slowly, taking a bite out of his pizza before dropping in on the plate and standing up. She immediately thinks he’s going to leave, an uneasy feeling forming at the pit of her stomach. She hadn’t had this much fun in weeks, and she’d found his sense of humor refreshing and endearing -- she also highly suspects that come Monday they’ll be back to being strangers in the hallway.

 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles, playing with the hem of her pink sweater. “I didn’t think they’d wake up.”

 

He looks confused for a second before he shrugs. “Betty, it’s fine -- do they need feeding?”

 

She blinks, registering both that he doesn’t look like he’s leaving and that it’s the first time he’s ever called her by her name.

“Uh… yes, probably.”

 

“Okay,” he says simply, gesturing with his hand in the direction of the stairs.

 

“Okay”, she repeats belatedly to herself as she moves into the kitchen first to grab the bottles from the counter. _He’s a Serpent._

 

She finds him waiting at the bottom of the stairs, hands deep inside his pockets. He doesn’t say anything, so Betty starts to walk up the steps and he follows after her. _He’s a Serpent._ She’s unsure of what’s going on exactly, but surprisingly she doesn’t feel uncomfortable with Jughead so she finds herself not questioning it, even if well – he _is_ a Serpent.

 

She stands in the doorway to Polly’s childhood room, her bed pushed slightly to the side to accommodate the twins’ cribs – the sight continues to surprise her every time. Jughead’s chest thumps against her back softly when he makes it to the top of the stairs, snapping Betty out of her thoughts.

 

“Sorry,” she says, “I was just trying to figure out which one of them needs it the most.”

 

He chuckles, reaching for one of the bottles in her hands. “Here, I can help.”

 

She watches in astonishment as he walks to Juniper’s crib and lifts her easily in his arms, lightly rubbing her back as the little girl stares up at him in wonder, her crying subsiding into tiny hiccups.  

 

He coos and smiles down at the chubby baby, tilting her enough for him to slip the bottle’s nipple into her mouth.

 

He turns around then, catching Betty staring at him with an open mouth by Dagwood’s crib.

 

 “What?” Jughead asks defensively, a hint of color to his cheeks.  “I have a little sister; this is nothing new to me.”

 

“No! I just—everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy,” she explains, reaching down to pick the small baby in her arms. When she returns to her normal height, she finds him looking at her with a hard expression on his face, the previous softness in his eyes replaced by weariness. She rushes to add hastily. “But –“

 

“But…?”

 

“I – I don’t know, I guess I’m starting to realize that they were wrong,” she admits, fiddling with the bottle in her hands.  “From what I’ve seen so far, you seem like a pretty great guy. I mean, you’re really funny, and you um –,” _you’re really cute_ , she wants to say, “-you’re really good with babies,” is what she says instead.  

 

Her admission is met with silence, and she starts to feel like maybe she said too much. Embarrassment creeps up her spine, her cheeks becoming uncomfortably warm. She sneaks a glance at him from under her lashes.

 

 

He’s smiling at the ground.

 

 


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the lovely Erin @gay-for-rey1999 and for Cara @thetaoofbetty for giving me this prompt: "i’m flirting with you." i love you both and i hope you enjoy it.

She walks into school on Monday morning half-listening to Veronica as she recounts her weekend in explicit detail, hmm-ing in all the right places and laughing when Veronica pauses in the middle of a sentence for dramatic effect.

 

She tells herself she’s _not_ looking for Jughead and that she definitely has _not_ spent the entire weekend replaying his little soft smile and the way he cooed at Juniper and Dagwood on Friday night, but then she catches sight of his beanie somewhere down the hall, seemingly by himself, and well, it’s _not_ easy to deny her little crush when he’s right _there_.

 

She trains her eyes downwards, figuring it’s easier to hide her blush by focusing on the movement of her feet and letting Veronica guide her through the throngs of students as they make their way to their lockers.

 

Someone bumps into her from the side just as Veronica’s saying, “ _and then I said, daddy, you can’t pretend I didn’t see that Birkin bag under the table_ ,” and she’s so taken by surprise that she helplessly tumbles into Veronica’s side just as an arm reaches out to steady her, giving her shoulder a light squeeze when she regains her balance.

 

“Thank you,” she breathes out, daring to raise her eyes. She finds the pair she’d been trying to avoid staring right back at her, a mixture of shock and shyness tucked into the blue of his eyes.

 

“Sorry Betts,” Jughead says sheepishly as he gestures to his earphones, dangling around his neck. “Wasn’t paying attention.”

 

Someone pushes him to the side roughly, and this time it’s her reaching forward to catch his elbow before he hits the lockers behind him.

 

“Guess we’re even,” he laughs out quietly before adding, “thanks.”

 

It’s not until Veronica delicately clears her throat behind them that she realizes her hand is still cupped around his elbow and his is still over her shoulder.

 

Betty takes a step back, effectively making all limbs return to their respective places and trying desperately to will her cheeks into cooling down.

 

“Mhm, no problem,” she chirps out as she nods, the movement of her head so abrupt that her ponytail whips the side of her own face. “See you around!”

 

She doesn’t get the chance to over-analyze his parting smile before she feels Veronica’s loud huff next to her ear, and then she’s being dragged to the girls’ bathroom, the word, “ _spill_ ,” not even halfway out of Veronica’s mouth as she somehow manages to throw the lid of one of the toilets down with the back of her heel, nudge Betty down to sit on it and quirk her eyebrows inquisitively, all in one smooth movement.

 

“Uh, we worked on the chemistry project?” Betty offers weakly, wishing-not for the first time in her life- that her blushing cheeks wouldn't betray her so easily. “And uh—”

 

To her surprise, Veronica interrupts her mumbling by throwing her head back and laughing. “You’re totally crushing on him!”

 

“Wait,” Betty says, lifting her eyebrows in skepticism, tucking the last half of Veronica’s sentence for future analysis. “I thought you’d be declaring some kind of turf war by now.”

 

Veronica gives a one-shouldered shrug and a roll of her eyes. “I’m not his biggest fan, especially not with that god-awful crime of fashion he insists on wearing over his head, and honestly let’s not even get started on how he clearly doesn’t care for his leather like he should,” she sighs, shaking her head with faux disappointment. “But I don’t know a better judge of character than my B,” she grins, smoothing her hand over Betty’s collar. “As long as he’s a gentleman, Veronica Lodge approves.”

 

Betty cracks a smile and nods, biting her lip. “He was really sweet with Dag and Juni.”

 

Veronica’s eyebrows shoot up into her hairline, clearly caught off guard by this. Her eyes gleam in a way Betty’s all too familiar with, the corner of her mouth beginning to twitch with all the questions she’s about to spout out in record time.

 

“We should get to class,” Betty hurries out, grabbing her bag from the floor. “It’s about to—” the bell shrills out, silencing her words, “ _ring_.”

 

Veronica doesn’t look impressed by Betty’s goofy grin, she rolls her eyes once more before she offers her arm to the blonde as they walk out of the bathroom.

 

 “You better not be planning on paying attention in History, because I want to hear all about Jughead Jones’ _supernanny_ talents.”

 

 

.

.

.

It happens thanks to Polly and Archie, really.

 

(Some years later, Jughead will say during his wedding vows that it all really traces back to the hallway, with his gum-plastered textbook and her nervous smile as she handed him her number on a pink post-it.)

 

(But deep down they both know if it hadn’t been for Polly’s obsession with musicals and Archie scaring the crap out of her, she wouldn’t have kissed him when she did.)

 

They meet up once a week until they hand in their project at the end of the semester and well, Betty’s positive she _might_ be in love with him by the time Dr. Beaker hands their graded paper back and says, “you two make a really good team together” and Jughead throws her a wink.

 

She _might_ be.

 

Veronica teases her endlessly about it, and even Archie manages to throw a couple good-natured jokes her way when he catches her lingering gaze on Jughead across the cafeteria. She figures if even Archie can tell, _well_ , she must be pretty obvious. She flushes and tries to play it cool, but then she catches Jughead eyeing her while Sweet Pea seems to be telling him a story and she dares to consider that it might not be as one-sided as she keeps telling herself it is.

 

Polly texts her later that day as she’s making her way to cheerleading practice, 3 consecutive vibrations in the pocket of her gym bag.

 

_dad got tickets for les mis in greendale tonight!!!_

 

Betty doesn’t bother reading the other two, knowing full well that they consist of Polly asking her to watch the twins for her, so she locks her phone and heads towards the sound of Cheryl’s voice screeching orders in the gym.

 

“I think you should ask him out,” Veronica huffs out from under Betty as the blonde pulls at her leg, Cheryl’s instructions echoing in the back.

 

“V—” Betty starts, but Veronica holds up a finger.

 

“Time for my favorite truth-revealing game: yes or no. Ready?”

 

Betty opens her mouth to protest, but Veronica’s left eyebrow quirks up, so she grabs the other girl’s calf and says, “yes.”

 

“You like him.”

 

Betty rolls her eyes. “Yes.”

 

“He likes you.”

 

“I don’t—”

 

“Betty darling, as a human being with an average sense of sight, I can tell you—he likes you. Heck, anyone can see it.”

 

“Veronica—”

 

“Shush, yes or no, remember? You’ve met his sister, right?”

 

“Yes.” Betty allows herself a smile as she remembers Jellybean’s joyous laughter filling the trailer’s living room, her fingers messy with frosting stuck to Jughead’s hair.

 

“That’s a pretty good sign.”

 

Betty hums and they switch positions at Cheryl’s command, Veronica grabbing onto her left calf and pulling it forward. They stretch in silence for a few minutes before Veronica speaks again.

 

 “You want to kiss him.”

 

She knows Veronica isn’t going to attribute her blush to the physical exertion of their stretching, so she sighs and mumbles, “yes.”

 

“Atta girl,” Veronica coos, winking down at her. “So, you just need to make it happen.”

 

Betty snorts, rolling her eyes. “If it were that easy—”

 

“Oh Betty, but it is. You just need to grab him by that smelly S-shirt he wears every day and plant one on him.”

 

“I--I’ll think about it, alright?”

.

.

.

By the time she makes it home, she’s definitely thought about it. A lot.

 

Her mom greets her at the door, asking her questions about school work and cheerleading practice. It’s not until Alice is telling her that she’s leaving money on the kitchen counter for her to order dinner that her mind comes up with the perfect plan.

 

She runs upstairs, throwing her bag on the floor and then picking it up and setting it on her vanity instead, quickly grabbing her phone and flipping through her messages until she finds Jughead.

 

She flops herself onto her bed, a thousand different ideas running through her mind as she types and re-types her message.

 

She debates whether to send a simple _hey_ first to test the waters and _then,_ upon his response, invite him over, or to simply send one message asking him to help babysit with her, but then he might think she’s only interested in sharing a night of diapers and milk bottles and—

 

She groans, lifting herself off from her bed and grabbing the hem of her sweaty vixens’ t-shirt, walking blindly towards her laundry basket as she stares at the cell phone screen.

 

“Betty, _oh my god,_ close your curtains!”

 

“Archie!” she shrieks, covering what she can of her chest with her rumpled-up shirt, willing her heart to slow down. “I’m so sorry!”

 

The red-haired boy is turned away from her, his left arm lifted in a way that tells her he’s covering his eyes even if he’s not facing her way.

 

“It’s uh, it’s okay, just uh, remember to close your curtains, alright? You’re like, my sister and I—” he blabbers, the back of his neck matching the color of his hair.

 

Betty giggles, making sure she’s covering most of her chest with the shirt. “It’s okay, nothing you haven’t seen before at the river.”

 

He turns around at the exact moment that her phone dings in her hand, just as she realizes that the _I can come over at around 8, is that okay?_ message is from Jughead, and that she must’ve hit send in her frenzy to cover herself up. The t-shirt drops to the floor as she lets out an excited squeal.

 

“ _Jesus Christ, Betty!”_

 

His loud guffaw joins her giggles shortly after.

 

.

.

.

“So, you’re telling me,” Jughead drawls out, holding his slice of pizza away from his face as he stares at her in disbelief. “That you’ve never been to one of the double features at the Bijou, in your life.”

 

“That’s correct,” Betty replies with a roll of her eyes.

 

He sets the pizza down, swiping a spot of sauce from his chin with the back of his jacket. He raises his eyebrows in her direction as he leans back on his chair. “I’m so offended right now.”

 

She giggles, wiping her hands on a napkin before taking a sip of her water. It’s now or never, she thinks. “I’m sure you are. So, what do you propose?”

 

He chokes on his slice of pizza. He coughs once, twice, before Betty leans forward and inches his glass of water closer to him. He takes a big gulp, the tips of his ears tinted red, before he clears his throat. “Uh, I mean, I could—we could—”

 

But of course, because her life is straight out of a teen rom-com, Dagwood decides that it’s the perfect moment to display his lung capacity by letting out the loudest sob Betty’s ever heard from him.

 

She shuts her eyes, apologetic smile ready on her lips as she pushes her chair back and says goodbye to what she thought could turn into something more tonight. “Do you mind?”

 

“Isn’t that why I’m here?” he jokes, pushing back at his own chair and wiping his hands on his jeans.

 

 _Right_.

 

She forces a smile his way now, the first she’s had to force in months of knowing him, as she gestures towards the stairs.

 

She supposes she has no right to feel like he’s only here for the twins, after all, her message did explicitly say she needed help babysitting.

 

 

Jughead holds Juniper while Betty attempts to calm her brother down. They’re both silent as they trade bottles and blankets back and forth, and Betty guesses a good half hour passes before Dagwood’s head lolls in the crook of her neck and she’s able to put him down on his crib.

 

She closes the door behind her with as much care as she can, gasping lightly when she runs straight into Jughead’s chest in the hallway.

 

He grabs her hand in one of his as the other runs through his hair. Betty’s heart stops in her chest.

 

“I’m flirting with you,” he whispers, eyes falling shut as he shakes his head. “I mean, not right now. I’ve _been_ flirting with you. For months.”

 

“Uh,” Betty stammers loudly. He shushes her, before flashing her an amused grin. She’s relieved they’re whispering, cause she’s not sure she’d be able to keep a steady voice if they weren’t. “I—uh, me too.”

 

“I know,” he says simply, but then widens his eyes at the way Betty raises her eyebrows. “I mean, I _hoped_. I just—wasn’t sure.”

 

They stare at each other for a beat before Betty leans forward, grabs his shirt gently between her fingers and, following Veronica’s instructions, plants one on him.

 

It’s brief, mainly because they’re both smiling and all they’re doing is kissing each other’s teeth. Jughead pecks her lips one last time before they pull away.

 

“Are you sure now?” Betty asks, the breathlessness of her voice unintentional. Her back is pressed against Polly’s door now, with Jughead’s arm swung loosely around her waist while his other hand still holds hers over his chest.

 

“Betty Cooper,” he whispers as he presses kisses along her jaw. “I don’t think I’ll ever truly believe it.”

 

“Well then, Juggie, I’ll just have to keep proving it.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! drop me a comment if you have the time.
> 
> as always, find me over at tumblr @indiebughead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you guys.
> 
> Another prompt request that got waaaay out of hand. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, come find me at indiebughead over at tumblr.


End file.
